The 1st Pokemon HG
by LandenMaster
Summary: OH NO! The humans have tooken over the world and are going to kill each and every one of the Pokemon in the most brutal way possible: THE POKEMON HUNGER GAMES, EVERYBODY!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Beeheeyem, and I'm standing here in the main reaping with 648 other Pokemon. The first name, representing District 1 will be a female, which means I can be pulled. I don't really think I'm going to be pulled, I mean seriously? Out of 649 Pokemon?  
The voice of Ash Ketchum, reaping puller (Brock being interviewer, Max being Head Gamemaker, Misty being stylist, May being president, and Cilan and Iris being hosts, Dawn being Top Peacemaker), booms out with a loud "It's time to select the female Pokemon to represent D1 in the first ever Pokemon Hunger Games! Ash sticks his hand down the ginormous reaping bowl, and pulls out a slip. I'm almost sure it'll be human-monitored to be Mew, but I'm surprised.

Because it's definitely NOT Mew. It's Beeheeyem from 5th Generation. I'm absolutely shocked. One in hundreds of slips... and I'm chosen. The boy I have no idea, but possibly will it be Kingler because of the word "king"?  
Once again I'm totally wrong. Because this time, it's my crush, Carnivine from 4th Generation.

*switches to Carnivine*  
It's time for goodbyes. My crush and I are going into the PokeGames. I get three visitors. The first to come is my father, Carnivine Sr. "I'm so sorry, little buddy... I really hope you win. Promise you'll try, Carny-car?"  
I use Razor Leaf. "That should answer your quetion, you liar."  
My dad was struck. "Good, son. But why do you call me this?" |  
"You promised you would never let me face the PokeGames. That you would volunteer for me if you had to. Looks like you missed your chance, Carny-car Sr."  
My dad's time was up. The next one to come in was... a human. My previous trainer... before this all happened. James of Team Rocket...

"I miss you, buddy. I'll make these games easier for you. But you have to keep it a secret, or they'll kill me. Ash himself.

James hushed away,told the Peacemakers he was heading to the other contestants.

I didn't get a third visitor.

*switches to beeheeyem*  
Nobody came for visiting session except my daughter, Elgyem. I told her I loved her, we discussed how she would go out in hiding after I died or won we would go hiding together and her time was up.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Gothitelle. I can see sparkles among the crowd. Carnivine and Beeheeyem have just been tooken to their possible deaths. I know I'm not going to be chosen, I mean the odds are 1/647. What do you freaking think? I'd hate to be one of the tributes. I start thinking about this, my psychic brain smarts and I, but we freeze when we hear the female representing District 2. It's Gothitelle of Generation 5. I don't like the sound of that. I'm hoping it's just my mind messing with me when my former mentor for battling, Wailmer of Gen 3 is picked.

* switches to Wailmer*  
I don't really get any visitors but Wailord, my friend's dad, who wishes me luck in the PokeGames. I wish him luck in the next 10 sectors.

*switches to Gothitelle*  
The first visitor I get is my granddaughter, Gothita, and she's so beautiful, but toxic tears are falling from her eyes. She's crying, not talking. I lean into her shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright, Princess, I promise, you're the queen of battling, and remember to save the Pokemon for me."

Gothita's time was up, and my daughter, Gothorita came next. She wasn't crying. She was yelling. "Try hard for us. If you lose we won't have anything to rely on. You need to win these games, mother, I, we need you to. Just... do it for the family. "Oh-O- she left.

My third visitor was Caecae, a regurlar trainer from the town, I was the first pokemon to defeat him and his Infernape. " You can win, Gothitelle. I know you can. I'll win leagues, sponsor you. Promise me you'll try to, though." he said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kill my fellow poekmon-" "If you don't, they'll kill you first. Good day, Gothitelle."


End file.
